


now the roles have reversed

by thebitterbeast



Series: you make me happy when skies are grey [6]
Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, also this is because sean reciting poetry is a thing I really really enjoy, episode four compliant, even if she is pretty sure this movie might actually do well because it is irreverently funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until somewhere between the fifth and eighth takes of the scene where they are, once again, in the rain, and James-as-Edgar is reciting his poem to Annabel, and Lily breaks character, just for a moment, because there is something about James-as-Edgar in that costume that is charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now the roles have reversed

**Author's Note:**

> (This had a title on tumblr - Role Reversal - which is apt. but if you put together the titles of the drabbles (barring the headcanon one and the first, they almost tell a story so shh.)

Lily has never liked poetry. Not really. It has never been her art of choice.  
  
Rehearsals with James for a portrayal of Edgar Allen Poe and Annabel Lee only highlight that fact for her.  
  
(And really? Taking _**that**_ poem and trying to craft an entire _movie_ around some depressed emo poet and his doomed love affair with a girl who becomes a ghost and eventually leaves him? What were the writers smoking? Who takes what was, admittedly, a hilarious web series and attempts to make a feature length film from it? There is a difference between episodes barely ten minutes long and an hour and a half production.)  
  
Until somewhere between the fifth and eighth takes of the scene where they are, once again, in the rain, and James-as-Edgar is reciting his poem to Annabel, and Lily breaks character, just for a moment, because there is something about James-as-Edgar in that costume that is charming.  
  
She is almost immediately ashamed of herself, and back into Annabel’s skin, but when the director calls for a break, and she is back to being Lily, she finds that she wants to talk to _James_. Find out more about this web series he had been a part of.  
  
Find out more about him.  
  
This is a first for her. She cannot decide if she hates it or not. But he snaps at her, pulls out his phone and _ignores_ her and, wow, if this is how he has been feeling all the times they have been working together, it really sucks.


End file.
